


Friendship of Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoption, Developing Friendships, Gen, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: That's how the rest of the car ride was spend; Lionel on the phone and Lena Luthor staring out the window.They were so close that Kara asked her parents about Lena.“Please adopt Lena. She has no one in her life and she's living in a motel," she begged her parents to take Lena in.Lena and Kara laughed merrily among themselves because even after Kara revealed her secret, Lena still accepted her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 32





	1. Credits and Characters

**SuperGirl (Characters)**

Kara Zor El aka Kara Danvers (Kyptronian)

Lena aka Lena Luthor (Human)


	2. Prologue

Lena smiled widely as she stared up at her new father. At just four years old, she was an orphan, but not anymore. Now? Now she had gotten adopted and she would go home with her father, Lionel Luthor. As Lena stared up at him, she didn’t feel an ounce of intimidation. Naturally, he towered over her. Even with the blank look on his face, he didn’t scare her. Instead, Lena grabbed his hand, his larger one enveloping her small one.

“You’re my daddy now?” she questioned though she already knew the answer. A small smile was on her face. Her eyes revealed nothing but adoration for the man who was taking her in.

Lionel nodded, keeping his eyes forward. He began taking long strides, causing Lena to have to run after him. Her small feet could barely keep up , but she tried her best. Outside of the foster home sat a nice, sleek, black car. It was clean and shiny, the paint glossy. Light reflected off of the car and Lena could see herself in the reflection. The smile was still on her face to reveal happiness.

“Wow, this is your car? It’s shiny.” Lean bounced over to the car, reaching out to touch the paint.

Lionel grabbed her arm in a firm grip. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt, but h did pull her away. “No, no. No touching, do you understand?”

Lena pouted but nodded her head. She felt like she was already in trouble. Tears welled in her brown eyes as she looked down. As a child, she was sensitive and fragile. She felt it was her responsibility to be on her best behavior for her new family. Blinking rapidly, she sucked up her tears and took a deep breath.

“No touching, I understand.” She nodded and plastered a smile on her face.

Lionel nodded and made a motion towards the driver. The man rushed over and pulled the door open for the two. Lena climbed in first, sliding all the way to the door and settling comfortably down. Lionel got in next. 

The interior of the vehicle was dark and clean. The seats were black and leather, making it cold against Lena’s covered legs. She could smell the cleanness of the car. There had to be some type of air freshener because it smelled of flowers to her. That and Lionel Luthor’s cologne.  Looking up, Lena spotted a light source that was dimmed, making it dark in the car. She had never seen a dimmed light inside of a car before. Everything was so fancy, she wondered just who her new father was. Obviously, someone very important.

Lena looked over at Lionel to ask another question, but he had just pulled his phone out. He dialed a number and pressed the device to his ear. That’s how the rest of the car ride was spent; Lionel on the phone and Lena staring out the window. She watched the scenery pass by her. Everything blurred as the car sped past the buildings, the trees, other cars, and other people. 

Upon arrival at the house, Lena couldn’t help her gasps and awes. The mansion they arrived at was like a castle to her. It was giant, much bigger than she would have ever assumed. Getting out of the car, Lena ran over to Lionel and hugged his legs. She was so happy to see an actual home she would live in. She was happy to see a family she would actually have to call her own.

“Wow, this is your home?” She gasped as she stared at the  mansion  longer. 

“Well, I reckon it’s your home now, too. Do you like it, Lena?” Lionel spoke an actual sentence to her. Other than him telling her not to touch the car, this was the first time he had actually talked to her. It made Lena’s heart happy to be bonding with her father.

“ Our home?” She tried again, smiling up at him.

Lionel nodded his head and gave her the first of many smiles he’d give her. “Yes, our home. Now let’s get inside so you can meet everyone. How does that sound?” He grabbed her hand and began walking.

Lena grew nervous at that. She wondered if her new family would actually like her or if they would hate her. Would they welcome her? Love her? Treat her as their own? She had no idea what the outcome would be, but she hoped it was something good, something great.

Lionel pulled her to the house, opening the door and stepping in. For a moment, it was quiet, until steps were heard on the stairs. A young boy came down quickly. He skidded to a stop in front of his dad and Lena.

“Dad!” twelve-year-old Lex exclaimed. He gave his dad a hug, but his eyes were on the little girl next to him. “Who is this?”

Lionel leaned down so he was the same height as Lex. He ruffled his son’s hair and gave him a smile. “This is your new sister. Say hi and play nice, okay?”

Lionel walked away, having business he needed to take care of. That left Lex and Lena alone together. The two stared at each other awkwardly, but no bitterness or resentment was in their eyes. They were just observing each other.

“So, you’ll live here forever?”

At Lex’s question, Lena nodded her head hastily. But she didn’t live there forever. She only lived with the Luthor’s for four years until she was eight. At eight years old, Lionel decided that it was time to send her away. He wanted to focus on his son, Lex, who was now sixteen years old.  Lena and Lex played for the four years she was there; they were like best friends. It only had to do with their young minds. But naturally, as Lex got older, he separated himself from Lena. He was older and more intelligent because of his age. While Lena was smart, she was still young.

Since Lex was actually his legitimate son and the heir to his corporation, he wanted to spend his time and resources on Lex. The boy was prodigious in Lionel’s eyes, so it was time that all of his attention went to him. There simply wasn’t any time for Lena anymore.

So, Lionel sent Lena away. She was placed in a foster home, much to her disbelief. The little girl didn’t understand. She thought that everything was going well with them and she thought she was really part of the family. But Lex got to stay at home and Lena was sent away. 

“Why do I have to go, daddy?” Lena asked Lionel as they stood outside of the foster home. “I thought I was good. I thought you loved me.”

Lionel sighed and leaned down to properly face her.  He gave her a small smile, trying to calm her down.  “Sometimes we have to make sacrifices we don’t want to make, understand? This is just a sacrifice you’ll have to make for the family, for Lex?”

Lena furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. She wrapped her small, skinny around Lionel’s neck.  Her grip was tight as she hugged him.  “But I don’t want to. I’ll miss you guys. I’ll be good, I’ll be better, I promise. Please let me stay.”

Lena sniffed as tears ran down her face. She could hardly breathe with all of her cries. She felt like everything was falling apart for her. It wasn’t fair and she hated it.

Lionel pried her arms off. It hurt him to do this, to send his daughter away, but it was for the best. Everyone needed to understand that. They needed to understand that Lex was his bigger responsibility. Soon, the boy would be old enough to take over Luthor Corp and he needed to be ready for it. He hated to send his daughter away, but he had to. It had to be done.

Without another word, Lionel turned and walked away. He ignored Lena’s cries and screams as he hurried back to the car. His long strides were too much for her, but it didn’t matter. Lena didn’t move a muscle. She knew it would make no difference and she’d still be forced away from her family.  So, Lena watched her father get into the car and drive away. She watched her whole life disappear around a corner.

Lionel, despite always having a soft spot for Lena, chose not to think about her. He instead focused on building up his business and training his son. When the business was worth millions, it was decided that someone would need to be in the Metropolis spotlight and the worldwide spotlight.

“ Lionel, Lex is still too young. Someone will need to take over, your health is repeatedly declining, understand?” Lillian crossed her arms over her chest. “Let me take over, okay?”

She walked over to him and rubbed his shoulders. He was starting to wear down. He was sick and he wasn’t getting any better.

“I’ll rule, but when it’s time for Lex to take over, he will, okay?” Lillian kissed his cheek. 

“We shouldn’t have sent Lena away,” Lionel muttered. Though he kept her from his mind, Lena would always slip in. She was always in the back of his mind, no matter how much work he really focused on.

Lillian rolled her eyes and sighed. She shook her head and groaned. “Stop, okay? She’s not your child, she has no claim to any of this.” Lillian walked away after that.

After their talk, Lionel decided that she was right. It was time for someone to take over. Lillian could o it. They needed someone who was charismatic and someone who could befriend all of the world authorities so they could bend the rules to their pleasure. No one would ever suspect  Lillian was friending everyone for nefarious reasons. She would be the perfect face of the company; a sweet older woman who was like everyone’s mother. It was the perfect scheme.

“Fine, fine!” Lionel shouted. He got up from his seat and made his way to their bedroom where Lillian was. “Take over, but the business was meant for Lex. I didn’t train him for nothing. Okay?”

Lillian smiled and kissed him. “Of course, honey.”

But that night…Lex decided that enough was enough. His father had treated him horribly for a while. He hid misbehavior behind teaching Lex to be a man. His fathering was harsh, and it only had to do with the death of Lex’s brother, Julian. That had also been one of the reasons Lena had been adopted. But she was gone now, and Lionel was harsh on Lex. Too harsh.

It made Lex hate his father. He hated how he was treated, hated how he didn’t feel like Lionel’s son. Lex felt like some sort of stranger in his own home. It made him grow bitter and resentful towards his own father. All those feelings of anger grew and festered within him. As he got older, he became hateful. He hated his life and he hated how naïve he was as a child. When he was younger, he thought this was how parents were supposed to be. But it wasn’t. Now that he knew, he wasn’t going to stand for it any longer.

The next day while Lillian was away handling business, Lex decided it was his time to confront his father. He wanted to know why Julian’s death turned him into a monster when he still had one son left who needed him.

Lionel sat in his office, going through things for when Lillian would take over. Lex made his way there and burst into the room. He crossed his arms as he stared darkly at his father. 

“Yes, Lex? What is it that you need?” Lionel sighed as he looked up.

Lex shook his head. “You’ve been a terrible father, Lionel. For years, I had to endure your awful grief.” Lex pulled a gun out from the waistband of his pants. 

Lionel stood to his feet in alarm. His heartbeat is wild as he stared in fear at the gun. He didn’t know what would happen and he wasn’t sure what had come over Lex. He just knew that his life was in danger.

“Now, Lex, I raised you to be strong.”

“No, shut up! You raised me to live in your shadow…but now you’ll die in mine.” Lex shot the window behind Lionel.

It was enough to spook him, so he stumbled back. It would have been fine if the window hadn’t been shot. But that break caused it to crack and Lionel’s weight was too much for the broken window to hold. Lionel fell out of the window to his death.

Lex walked over to the window and smirked. He shook his head as he stared down at his deceased father, a weight being taken off of his shoulders. He felt free for the first time in ages. Lillian became the head of Luthor Corp, ruling the business with an iron fist. She would administer corporal punishment whenever it was deemed necessary. If possible, she became worse than Lionel himself. 

Meanwhile, Lena sat in the faster home, lonely and hurt. She felt betrayed and it caused her to spiral down a dark hole of sadness and depression. So, after a few years in foster care, Lena decided to run away. She was twelve years old when she decided it was time to make a new life for herself. No longer would she be held back by useless and meaningless projects. Instead, she’d rather live on her own than living by the words of people who didn’t even want her. She was going to be happy.

“It’s just me now,” she said to herself as she headed out.

She didn’t want to be held down by false families or foster homes anymore. One night, she packed her things and jumped out the window. Lena was smart, a lot smarter than a lot of kids her age. She was intelligent enough to take care of herself. She knew when trouble was around, and she avoided it wholeheartedly. Keeping a low profile is what she did to not raise suspicion. If people saw her out and about, they would ask too many questions and probably send her away, back to the foster home.

“Just a little longer.” She kept telling herself, pushing herself to go further.

Lena traveled for ages until she came upon a small town called Midvale.  Her feet, legs, and ankles ached. She had to have traveled for hours without stopping. She was hungry and thirsty. Each breath she took, her stomach rumbled. Each step she took, she wanted to stop, but she didn’t.  The town was quiet but prosperous in her eyes. Immediately, she felt at home once she stepped passed the welcome sign. Shoving her hands into her jacket pocket, Lena walked down the sidewalks of the town.  She passed by shops and houses, loving how open everything was. The faces she saw were friendly, all with smiles on their faces. Even when they passed her, they offered kind smiles of greetings. This caused warm feelings to well up in her, further setting in her mind that this would be her new home.

She found herself outside of the local high school. Taking a look around, it seemed class was in session. Lena walked into the school and quickly found the principal’s office. Lena was clearly a young girl, clearly too young to be trying to attend high school, but that was the thing. Lena was intelligent. She was way above her grade. Either way, she was there for the money, not necessarily school.

When the principal saw her, he crossed his hands under his chin. “You’re a little young to be here, no?” he immediately asked.

“I…I need a job,” Lena stuttered uncomfortably. “I don’t have anywhere to go,  nowhere to live…”

“How old are you?” The principal frowned. He naturally had cared for children, it was why he became a principal. He wanted to help kids all around. 

“Twelve,” Lena answered. She looked down at her feet. “I can clean. Maybe help in the school labs or with computers. I’m really good with them, much better than it appears.”

The principal shook his head and leaned forward. “Where are your parents?”

Lena sighed and shook her head. Her frown deepened with the question. “I don’t have parents.”

His heart went out to the young girl. He hated to see any child in a situation like this. And she was so young, too young to be all alone. The principal began thinking of the possibilities of helping her out. Would she be okay? He hoped that she would if he chose to let her stay.

“Alright, kid.” He sighed. “Let’s do it your  way. What’s your name?”

Lena smiled wildly and looked up at the principal. “Lena, Lena Luthor.”

“Well, Lena Luthor, you’ve got yourself a deal.”

Lena began working immediately.  She cleaned the labs after each class, sometimes helping students where they struggled. She was always there to fix a computer when it would act up or break down completely.  Because she was so young, the principal kept things on the down-low.  Children can’t work, so they made it seem like she was volunteering.  She was able to start staying at the local hostel, eventually making it a temporary home for herself. And because she was so smart, Lena was able to enroll and start getting her high school diploma. The classes were genuinely a breeze to her. Her intelligence helped her massively in this department. Without it, she’d probably still be at the foster home, feeling sad and lonely. But in Midvale, she felt she had a home. A real home.

As Lena was fixing a computer, she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see a blonde girl with blue eyes.  She wore a loose purple t-shirt and a pair of light-washed jeans. The thin jacket she wore was gray.  The girl was young, but clearly a couple of years older than Lena herself. The blonde had a smile on her face as she watched Lena's work. Her hands were shoved into the pockets of her jacket.

“You’re young, aren’t you?” the girls asked. Lena nodded her head.

“But I’m smart.” She smiled and went back to work. “These classes are nothing.”

“Oh, I know. You’re the talk of the school ,” the girl said  as she leaned against the wall.

It was true. When Lena started going there, all the students had been curious about who the new girl was. Clearly, she was young, but she was really smart. They all wondered where she actually came from and why she was there. To them, it had seemed like she appeared out of thin air which was somewhat true.

“What’s your name?” Lena asked the girl.

She stepped forward and held her hand out. “Kara Danvers. Nice to meet you.”

That was the inevitable start of their friendship. Both girls grew close to each other. They especially bonded over their reputations. Both girls had been the talk of the school for different reasons. Lena had no idea why Kara was so popular, but she didn’t mind not knowing. She was okay with just having her as a friend.  Kara felt the exact same as having someone who knew what it was like to always have eyes on them. With their rapid friendship, the girls did everything together. They always hung out, had a sleepover, did homework together. They were truly best friends. They were more of sisters than Kara and her own sister, Alex, were. Everyone knew that the two girls were best friends.

They were so close that Kara asked her parents about Lena. She knew Lena was living in a hotel that wasn’t even that nice. 

“Please adopt Lena. She has no one in her life and she’s living in a motel,” she begged her parents to take Lena in. 

“Mom, Dad,” Alex Danvers, Kara’s adoptive sister spoke up. “Lena is a good kid.”

The Danvers were no strangers to the idea of adopting a prodigious child. They had done it before, after all. With Lena and Kara now like sisters, they shared every secret, making their way through life side by side. Lena slowly revealed herself to be a trustworthy and open character, once she had overcome the trauma of abandonment, and after a year, Kara felt comfortable enough to tell the girl the secret of her alter-ego.

“Lena…” Kara called out unsurely. Her adoptive sister looked over with a smile.

“What’s up, Kara?” Lena asked as she took a seat next to the blonde. “Are you okay? You look like you may be worried about something. What’s going on with you?

“I have something to tell you.” Kara hesitated for a moment, but Lena’s reassuring smile was enough to help her. Slowly, she left herself levitate up until she was floating above Lena. She took a deep breath and looked down.

“I’m an alien.”

Later that day, the Danvers went out to eat. Lena and Kara laughed merrily among themselves because even after Kara revealed her secret, Lena still accepted her. She loved her new sister and didn’t care that she was an alien. So, the Danvers ate happily at the restaurant Earl. They shared a plate of twenty-five steaks, ten plates of pasta, and a few cheesecakes. They were truly a happy family.


	3. Chapter 1

Lena couldn’t have asked for anything more than this. Finally, she was with people who actually cared for and loved her. She was luckier, luckier than she had ever been in life. She loved being with the Danvers, her new family. She loved her new life.

Meanwhile, the Luthor’s were up to no good whatsoever. In Metropolis, Lex and Lionel were doing business, bad business. Before they sat officials, who were part of an agency. Glasses of scotch sat in front of each, suits adorning their bodies. Most were older men, but some were around Lex’s age. Each was dressed impeccably, fixed hair, clean suits. They appeared clean-cut and professional. Punctuality meant they were authentic and needed to be taken seriously. Punctuality was good for them.

“Why do you want to join us?” The head man leaned forward. His hair was peppered with black and gray, revealing his age. Wrinkles were starting to mar his face. He was in his fifties, but he only looked around forty. “What are you hoping to gain from this?”

He knew the Luthor’s were a powerful force, yet he still chose to question. His tone of voice wasn’t nice either. He appeared arrogant, almost like he was better because he was the leader.

Lex went to speak, his mouth twisted into a sneer. Lionel quickly placed a hand on his shoulder. He knew his son was hot heated, smart, but quick to anger. The boy let things get to his head too much and he overthought. When he overthought, it meant nothing good for the receiving party. Letting him deal with this would result in them getting kicked out. It would be nothing good.

Lionel cleared his throat and straightened out the collar of his white button-up shirt. He wore a gray suit jacket over it to match his gray dress pants. Black dress shoes were on his feet to complete the look. Even his long, shoulder length hair was fixed up and slicked back. They were meant to look presentable because that’s what they were doing, presenting themselves to the men in front of them. Lex was dressed in a similar way. Though he was a bit more eccentric with a burgundy dress shirt, a black suit, and a brown tie.

He cleared his throat again. “My son and I have found that aliens are nothing but burdens to humans and to earth. This is our home and recently, the aliens have taken it from us. It’s like they rule us and we’re only animals to them.”

A boisterous laugh tore from the head man. He slapped his knee softly in exaggeration. Shaking his head, he lowered his volume and allowed his laughs to die down to simple chuckles. The man before Lex and Lionel was ruthless. They had heard of this agency in passing one day and hating aliens as much as they did, they used their money and connections to properly find these men. He knew this and he would use them.

“Lionel Luthor, it’s a pleasant day to see you groveling here. But about the aliens, aren’t they heroes? They’ve been saving us since they appeared here,” the man said, smirking. He clasped his hands together. “What of that?”

Lionel stood and slammed a hand on the table. “All they do is destroy our cities, destroy our homes. They are tearing up our earth, our planet, pour home. These aliens need to be banned from here, killed off, destroyed themselves.”

There was a beat of silence, the men looking around at each other. He had passed the test, not getting tripped up in the trap. Most ended up losing themselves once he said aliens were heroes. If anyone believed they were heroes, they were pro-alien and that wasn’t allowed in the agency.

The man stood and held out a hand to Lionel. “Oh, we’re pleased to welcome you and your son into Cadmus.”

Lionel smiled fondly. This is what he had been looking for. He’d been searching for an agency that was anti-alien and he had found one. Cadmus mandated time for dissecting dead aliens and vivisecting living aliens. There wasn’t anyone who hated aliens as much as the Luthor’s did. But perhaps, that was a large flaw for them. Hate gives nothing but pain. Though now, they found people who were like them. And since Cadmus had the Luthor’s in their crutches, they would be exposed to an endless amount of funds. They had money and money often spoke. There was no doubt that Cadmus would grow more financially and with power because of the Luthor’s. Having them on their side meant they’d slowly reach a world power status.

In the small town of Midvale, days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. But as time moved, the Danvers was fine. Life with Lena never changed their everyday routine, in fact, it made things better. She was another member of the family and the Danvers treated her like she had always been there. They treated her like she was their birth daughter, just as they treated Kara, and just as they treated Alex. They didn’t see her as an outsider or anyone different. Her lineage was never questioned, and she was never frowned upon. The Danvers were different from the Luthors in every way possible.

“Kara?” Lena called as they stood in front of the bathroom mirror. She pushed her dark hair behind her ears before applying toothpaste to her toothbrush. “What’s it like?”

Kara fixed her clothes after changing her shirt. She’d brush her teeth next, but at the moment, she was tackling her nest of hair. The tangles were combed out until there was nothing left but silky blonde strands.

“What’s what like?” She glanced at her sister, smiling. “Having blonde hair? Being smart? Living with humans? Being a high school student or a teenager with angst because we got to love the angst, right?”

Lena laughed and shook her head. Kara was a sweetheart and a jokester when she wanted to be. There were times that Lena felt impossibly alone. She knew there was no way she should when she now had an amazing family with her. But sometimes, she couldn’t help but let the hold in her heart grow. She felt empty like she was alone in this world. Sometimes, she felt unwanted, she felt like nobody loved her. She was an orphan, made an orphan more than once. She was forced to run away from her last foster home. The Danvers was her all-time saviors. It was dark days like that where she needed her family the most. Kara always helped to fill that hole. She knew what it was like.

They were similar in that way. Kara was an outsider because of her gift, or her lineage. She was an alien amidst a crown of humans, and she knew what it was like to be different, to feel different. That was why she was closest to Lena. She related to her much more than the rest of her family. Their bond was unlike any others because of this. They shared every secret, every feeling, every emotion.

“Well, the last one a little bit.” Lena nodded. She rubbed the bristles of her toothbrush against her teeth before spitting out the foam. “But I was really wondering how it feels to be…a super? I don’t think you’re an alien, Kara. You’re more human than a lot of other humans.”

Kara smiled as she started to brush her own teeth. Sighing, she gave her sister a pat on the shoulder. “I used to feel like an outsider like I was different from everyone and I hated it. Sometimes, I wished I was really a human and not an alien. But wishing that would be awful. It would mean changing myself to please others.”

“You’re right,” Lena agreed. She rinsed her mouth and patted her face dry. “No one should do that.”

Kara smiled once again. “Correct, okay? I definitely agree. That’s why I take in my differences and I appreciate them, more than I’ve appreciated anything before.”

Lena loved how Kara thought, she felt like her sister was wise. Not worrying about the other people had helped her love herself and that’s what Lena needed to do. She knew it was hard to just forgive and forget, but it needed to be done.

“I feel like something bad will happen soon,” she spoke, glancing over at Kara. “There’s just his awful feeling of dread like something is coming for us. It’s making me afraid because I’ve finally got a family who actually loves me and it just feels like something terrible is coming.”

Kara frowned and shook her head. “Please, Lena, don’t think about things like that. Everything will be okay.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“Of course, I am,” Kara laughed, twisting the mood in the bathroom. “I’m always right!”

She playfully bumped her sister before she went off for school.

Cadmus started to grow exponentially. They weeded out any and every anti alien human they could find. Their forces were growing and with the help of the Luthor’s, they were practically unstoppable. They had forces everywhere, hospitals, police departments, everywhere.

Because of their connections and their eyes, they started rounding up aliens. First, they started small. They took those who hid in the shadows, but because of the Luthor’s and their influence, they had almost all aliens in a database. They had their pictures, aliases, and real names. That’s how they were able to find them. Addresses, phone numbers, place of work. It was all kept in a database that was protected by passwords and key logins.

Using the night to their advantage, Cadmus took aliens. They started with the ones who kept hidden, deciding they were easier to get than those like Starfire or Superman. Their attack was unexpected. They wore blackout clothes and hoods to hide their faces from those who may have been lurking, but they were careful. They made sure that no one suspected anything and if they did, they were silenced by the police stations, by the police officers who were part of Cadmus.

Then they began their experiments. Some aliens were starved while others were given food. The aliens were treated as animals or social experiments. They took notes on what made the different species tick and what made them strong or weak. The starvation was forced on the stronger aliens and used as a clutch for information.

The aliens were being kept in an underground facility. It was hidden as an abandoned warehouse. Outside, it looked like it was worn down by time and the weather. Windows were cracked, smashed, dirty, and grimy. Plants were growing out of crevices everywhere. The door seemed like it was covered by vines and weeds. The red of the bricks were chipped and brown.

A metal sign was rusted and all but destroyed. Multiple letters had fallen off and one thing by a single nail. Touching it would guarantee a tetanus shot would need to be administered. The grass around the place wasn't grassed any longer. It was soiled and dry with sticks covering it.

The inside was the same as the out. The floor was covered with dirt and dried leaves. Old shelves and cases were broken down and shoved into piles. A hole in the roof allowed rain, snow, anything to fall through. Windowpanes were covered in mud and mold. The walls were grimy just as the outside was. Any and all metal was brown and rusted. The rust was chipping off only for new bits to replace it.

And through a secret door, a facility sat all the way at the bottom. Down a flight of stairs, then an elevator sat where it took people further down. Then it opened up to a hidden facility that the Luthor’s had graciously supplied and basically built. It was with their money the facility was able to be a thing.

There they experimented. Laid on gurneys and steel tables were bodies of dead and live aliens.

“What have we found so far?” Lex asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He pushed his hair back as he examined one of the corpses. “Anything good?”

“Nothing so far, Lex,” one of the scientists answered. Roger was his name and for as long as he could remember, he hated aliens. His whole family hated them. The aliens were nothing but bad.

“Right…right,” he muttered as he shifted around. “Why have you removed all organs?”

The alien he was looking at had nothing in his midsection but bones. He had been cleaned out of all blood and organs. Next to him sat a different alien species which was opened the same way. Bot of their skins was gray since they were no longer alive.

“Well…are you any closer to finding anything? What about the ones that are still alive?” Lex asked another question, his face blank of all emotion. “There has to be something. I’m continuously providing money for resources, yet nothing seems to be happening.”

The scientist, Roger, sighed and shifted his glasses. They did well to hide the deep bags yet not good enough. He was still tired. “Okay, well, we found that after death their cells remove some type of barrier. Some don’t have this feature, but most do.”

Lex clapped his hands together. “Now we’re talking. What does this mean?”

“Well, we weakened one before, uh, killing. We noticed that weakening the host also lowers that barrier so we’re able to get rid of them easier.”

A smirk grew on Lex’s face as he nodded. “This is good, this is very good.”


End file.
